Marauder
The marauder is a terran infantry unit in StarCraft II. It replaces the firebat from earlier development builds.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. Game Unit The marauder is equipped with dual missile or grenade launchers that are effective against armored targets and slow the speed of enemy units. Slowed units are briefly covered in purple light.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. The marauder can only slow one opponent at a time.Hammy. 2009-04-04. ESL Finals Paris StarCraft II Gameplay Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The marauder is considered an early support unit, designed to pick off early game units. It is useful for slowing down fast melee units. Marauders are better off facing mixed (light/armored) enemy forces, but are especially useful against the armored roach.Reapers are actually one of the best units against any light units in the game. They kill Zerglings, workers, and even Zealots pretty well with a little maneuvering. Their mines also decimate stationary defenses, as well as tech buildings. They are no doubt one of the best raiders in the game right now. Marauders on the other hand are probably better mixed, unless you are going up against an all armored ground force. Marauders work well against both Protoss and Zerg. Early game, as mentioned above, they are great for slowing Zealots while Marines do the damage. Against Zerg, they are better suited against those pesky armored Roaches with the fast regen. Karune. 2008-10-21. Reapers and Marauders. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-21. They are also powerful against stalkers, immortals and, to a lesser extent, siege tanks and thors.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. As of April 2009 they could bypass an immortal's hardened shields.Blizzard Entertainment, Teamliquid. 2009-04-13. TL/Blizzard Q&A. Teamliquid. Accessed 2009-04-15. Marauders can destroy buildings very quickly. The marauder is vulnerable to zealots.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. As a general rule, a player battling zerg should build fewer marauders than usual, while against the protoss, marauders are effective, though work well with medivac dropships as a "commando force" when battling the former.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 Marauders take up double space in a bunker.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (2) around the 13:30 mark. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. Upgrades Abilities The marauder had stimpacks as of July 2009.Perfectionist Emblem, WhO, Shy. 2009-7-24. Starcraft 2 Match WhO vs Shy - July 24th, 2009 (2/2) (1:50 mark). Youtube. Accessed 2009-08-06. Wings of Liberty Upgrades Development The marauder was originally equipped with dual concussion-grenade launchers which reduce a biological unit's speed immediately by a set percentage. A charging zealot would still move quickly after being struck by a grenade.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. Trivia The name "marauder" is most likely a reference to the novel Starship Troopers, wherein the heavy powered armor suit for soldiers was called a marauder. In pre-release versions of StarCraft I, the marine was known as the "marauder".Lord of Ascension. 2007-09-28. StarCraft Evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-10. Images Image:Marauder SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Development model. Image:Marauder SC2 Head1.jpg|Portrait. References ru:Мародёр